


Uno debe cumplir lo que promete

by sunflow3rs



Series: Prometes amor [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Friendship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love, M/M, Minor Character(s), Past Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Kageyama siente que no merece a sus amigos.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Prometes amor [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573075
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Uno debe cumplir lo que promete

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia (?): Mención de pedofilia/ sexo con un menor. Creo.

_2028, Tokio_

A veces a Kageyama se le olvida que tan buenos amigos son sus antiguos compañeros de instituto. Los conoce desde hace tanto tiempo que siente que se ha criado junto a ellos y aunque esta afirmación no es del todo cierta, sí que ha pasado cientos de cosas a su lado. Entonces, cuando rememora el tiempo que pasó sin hablarse con ellos le es inevitable sentir un pinchazo en su estómago que se asienta ahí durante algunos minutos y le recuerda que tan estúpido y egoísta fue. 

Y siente que no los merece.

—Hey, toma.

Kuroo le pasa un botellín que acaba de abrir y se apoya en la mesa a su lado. Kageyama coge la bebida y aunque no le gusta la cerveza, brinda junto al mayor y se la lleva a la boca. Pega un trago demasiado largo y abundante que le hace toser, escupiendo la mayoría del líquido a un lado y logrando que la aguda risa de Kuroo inunde el salón. 

—¡Pero no te mueras, hombre! —Kuroo le da unas cuantas palmadas en su espalda intentando que recobre la compostura. Con el rostro completamente enrojecido, Kageyama logra controlar su respiración y asintiendo, decide dejar la cerveza sobre la mesa. 

—Lo siento, no soy mucho de alcohol —se excusa y el otro chico zarandea su mano en el aire restándole importancia al asunto. Suelta un suspiro, se lleva su botellín a la boca y se queda mirando a las demás personas del lugar. 

—Que estos sean unos borrachos no implica que tú también. —Kuroo suelta el comentario con burla, señalando sobre todo a Bokuto quien había conseguido subir el volumen de la música en contra de las réplicas de Tsukishima y ahora intenta llevarlo a una batalla de baile que no va a aceptar. Kageyama se ríe levemente y asiente con la cabeza, dándole la razón. 

Están en la casa de Kuroo y Tsukishima una vez más, salvo que ahora en vez de celebrar algún compromiso o bien, una "noticia secreta", lo que hacen es festejar que Kageyama ha salido del hospital después de haberse pasado una semana encerrado en este. Él en realidad no quería una fiesta, ni mucho menos, se conformaba (y todavía lo hace) con quedarse en su casa y disfrutar de su novio todo lo que el tiempo en el hospital no le había dejado. Sin embargo, Kuroo y Bokuto habían aparecido nada más recibir el alta y, prácticamente, lo secuestraron. 

—No seas tonto, Kageyama. Kenma y Suguro están cuidando de los niños, ¡es mi oportunidad de emborracharme! 

Le había dicho Kuroo y, ante ello, Kageyama no pudo rechistar. 

—Tu marido está a punto de castrar a Bokuto-san —informa Yamaguchi apareciendo de la nada y se apropia del botellín que Kageyama había dejado olvidado. Kuroo suelta una carcajada respondiéndole que ya se ha dado cuenta de ello. Se endereza en la mesa y se encoge de hombros, diciendo algo sobre tener que separarlos, porque no está dispuesto a esconder un cadaver la noche de un sábado. Yamaguchi se ríe y se sube a la mesa, mirando entonces a Kageyama. —¿Aburrido?

Este alza la cabeza. Está sentado en una silla y observa a Yamaguchi desde abajo. Su pelo, el cual está más largo que lo que acostumbra, interfiere en su campo de visión y se lo hace a un lado con su mano. Kageyama suelta un suspiro y hace una mueca que fácilmente se reconoce como un _yo no estoy diciendo que esté aburrido, tú lo haces, pero ahora que lo dices_... Y Yamaguchi sonríe porque, claro, él lo hace. 

—Lo siento —murmura, sonriendo sin enseñar los labios y desviando su mirada a Kuroo quien ha comenzado a bailar junto a Bokuto. Piensa en que Tsukishima ha debido de huir derrotado a alguna parte. 

—¿Por qué? —Kageyama pregunta confundido y desea _poder_ ponerse de pie en esos momentos para obligar a Yamaguchi a mirarle. Este, sin embargo, se encoge de hombros y susurra un "Ya sabes el por qué", llevándose de nuevo el botellín a la boca. Lo vacía entonces y con una mueca deja el vidrio sobre la mesa, aún ignorando la intensa mirada que Kageyama le da. 

—¡Hola, chicos! —Hinata aparece de la nada cortando cualquier indicio de conversación entre ellos dos, como siempre, como un huracán que revuelca a todos. Camina dando pequeños saltos hasta la nevera que se encuentra a espaldas de la pareja. —¿Quieres una, Guchi-kun?

Yamaguchi se da la vuelta para saber qué le está ofreciendo su amigo y asiente con la cabeza al descubrir una cerveza. No le pregunta a Kageyama porque sabe que va a decir que no y después de sacar tres botellines y abrirlos, da la vuelta y se apoya en la mesa, en el mismo sitio en el que minutos atrás había estado Kuroo. 

—¿Qué tal la pierna? —Pregunta Hinata llevándose a la boca la bebida. Se queda mirando el yeso que cubre desde el pie hasta la rodilla de Kageyama, dejando únicamente a la vista sus dedos. 

—Igual de rota —se limita a responder Kageyama, sabiendo que tiene una conversación pendiente con Yamaguchi y sin querer recordar el mal estado de su pierna. Hinata hace una mueca un tanto preocupado.

—¡Eso está claro, Bakayama!

Yamaguchi bebe en silencio y Kageyama desea poder llevárselo a cualquier otro sitio y terminar su dichosa conversación. 

Hinata va a empezar a hablar de nuevo, probablemente le reñiría sobre su actitud o le daría algunos consejos sobre su salud, como había estado haciendo esa última semana. Sin embargo, Atsumu aparece detrás de él y pasando un brazo por su cintura le hace soltar un grito sorprendido. 

Los tres descubren a la primera que el chico está borracho. Aun de pie y apoyado en Hinata se tambalea, mantiene los párpados medio abiertos y tiene una sonrisa divertida y cansada. Hinata se ríe al darse cuenta.

—¿Habéis visto que guapo es mi novio? —Pregunta haciendo derrapar las vocales, abriendo la boca y seseando también. Hinata vuelve a carcajearse y le da el botellín que esperaba por él. Luego, le alza la mano y le recuerda: 

—Tu marido. 

—¡Incluso mejor! —Grita Atsumu abriendo los ojos y besando la mejilla de Hinata. 

Todos se ríen. Atsumu comienza a beber su cerveza y se dice a si mismo que este será su último botellín de la noche. Da gracias a que no debe de ir a trabajar el día siguiente, porque está seguro de que no será capaz ni de levantarse de la cama. Sube su mano, la que mantiene apoyada en su marido, a los hombros de este y se recarga en Hinata. 

—¿Quieres competir? —Pregunta echando un vistazo a Bokuto y Kuroo pelear en medio del salón. En realidad, no tiene ganas de mover su cuerpo de esa manera, sus músculos le pesan y no sería capaz de aguantar ni dos minutos. Sin embargo, ver a Hinata bailar siempre le ha parecido un regalo de los dioses. Así que sonríe divertido cuando Hinata acepta y prácticamente corren hacia el otro dúo. 

Entonces, Yamaguchi y Kageyama se vuelven a quedar solos y en silencio. 

Kageyama no quiere continuar de esta manera. Se siente un poco inútil ahora que no va a poder jugar al volleyball durante el tiempo y tener a su novio culpándose del accidente no mejora la situación. Ya han hablado sobre ello, le ha dicho cientos de veces que Yamaguchi no fue el culpable y que debe de dejar de sentirse responsable, porque él no hizo nada. 

Sin embargo, Yamaguchi puede llegar a ser tan cabezota como él mismo. 

—¿Qué haces? —Pregunta Yamaguchi cuando Kageyama intenta ponerse de pie. De un salto baja de la mesa y se apresura en ayudar a su novio para que pueda incorporarse. Le alcanza las muletas, que se encuentran a un lado, y le agarra de los brazos. Kageyama aprovecha que sus cuerpos ahora se encuentran lo suficientemente juntos para mirarle a los ojos. 

—No ha sido tu culpa —repite. Yamaguchi abre los ojos con sorpresa y endereza su espalda, porque no se esperaba que le dijese algo así en medio de una fiesta hecha en su honor. 

Kageyama se apoya en las muletas y su novio suelta entonces sus brazos. Sus cuerpos vuelven a separarse y Yamaguchi retrocede chocando con la mesa. Abre la boca como si fuese a decir algo, más ni una palabra sale de ella, y entonces vuelve a desviar la mirada, como cada vez que hablan de este tema. 

—No ha sido tu culpa... —Esta vez Kageyama lo dice un poco más alto, acercándose a Yamaguchi torpemente pues todavía no controla del todo bien las muletas. Le parecen estúpidamente inútiles y siente que estaba mejor en la silla de ruedas que utilizaba en el hospital. 

No puede soltar una muleta y coger el rostro de Yamaguchi en su mano porque sino perdería el equilibrio. Muerde su labio con frustración y piensa que ir a esa fiesta ha sido un error. Ellos podrían estar en su casa, perfectamente, hablando sobre lo que ha pasado. Y entonces Yamaguchi dejaría de sentirse culpable y Kageyama menos inútil. 

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta de Yamaguchi, Kageyama se da media vuelta y camina hacia el baño de la casa. Se está meando desde que salió del hospital, pero no tenía ganas de levantarse de la silla que Bokuto le había encasquetado hasta ahora. Deja a Yamaguchi bebiendo solo en la cocina, enmudecido y consumido por sus propios pensamientos. 

Se ve obligado a esperar al lado de la escalera cuando se acerca al baño y se da cuenta de que la puerta está cerrada. Sabe que hay otro en el piso superior, pero le parece una tarea imposible teniendo en cuenta su situación. Agradece que en su casa todavía se encuentra la vieja silla de su abuelo que utilizaba para subir y bajar la escalera. Lleva sus nudillos dos veces a la superficie de madera llamando la atención de quien estuviese dentro. 

Es Tsukishima quien contesta que ya va a salir del baño. 

A Kageyama todavía le sorprende el hecho de que está en la casa de Tsukishima y Kuroo. Hubo un tiempo, después de terminar su relación con Hinata, que creía que estos dos chicos nunca lograrían perdonarle. Que su destino era vivir con su odio, sus miradas despectivas y amenazas que, _probablemente_ , cumplirían. Y sin embargo, después de casi nueve o diez años, Kuroo es quien se encarga de organizar una fiesta en su honor. 

Las cosas con el tiempo cambian. Y esto se le aplica a absolutamente todo. Cambian los trabajos, cambian las personas, cambian las amistades y también cambia el amor. Kageyama ha aprendido de primera mano que hay cosas que dejan de ser como eran sin que tu desees, realmente, que esto suceda. Y que por mucho que duela, hay cosas que deben pasar. 

Kageyama no se justifica de esta manera, ni mucho menos. Él sabe que las cosas cambian y que su corazón es capaz de dejar de sentir lo que sentía, no se culpará por ello. Pero a pesar del cambio, siempre hay una manera correcta de hacer las cosas, y él sabe que a lo largo de su vida, no todas sus decisiones han sido de las adecuadas. 

También hay que aceptar el pasado. Kageyama fue un egoísta y ha pedido perdón por sus daños. Y es esta la única razón que lo ha llevado a donde se encuentra en este mismo instante. Sus amigos les han perdonado y todo ha vuelto a ser como en su adolescencia.

Es por esto, diría él, que cuando Tsukishima abre la puerta del baño y la luz de este ilumina sus enrojecidos e hinchados rojos, Kageyama se siente mal. Su _amigo_ ha estado llorando encerrado en el baño de su propia casa cuando hay una fiesta a menos de cinco metros de él. 

Kageyama, por un momento, no sabe que decir. Tsukishima ha desviado su mirada a sus pies dándose cuenta de que su lloroso rostro no pasa tan desprevenido como pensaba y que ha mostrado una débil y frágil careta de si mismo a la persona que menos quería. Una de ellas, al menos. 

—¿Quieres que llame a Kuroo-san? —Pregunta entonces, creyendo que llamar a terceros que conozcan mejor a Tsukishima es la mejor manera de ayudarle. Además, él no es del todo bueno en palabras de apoyo, por mucho que Yamaguchi se empeñe en decir lo contrario. 

Escucha a Tsukishima sorber sus mocos por la nariz. 

—Ni se te ocurra —amenaza con urgencia, levantando la mirada del suelo y señalando con el índice su cuerpo. Kageyama retrocedería si no fuese por las muletas que todavía no es capaz de controlar. 

—¿Yamaguchi? —Tantea a su segunda opción. Tsukishima se lleva la mano a su frente, subiéndose antes su gafa por el puente de su nariz, y suelta un suspiro. Esta vez niega con la cabeza. Entonces, Tsukishima le mira a los ojos y se pregunta si puede confiar en Kageyama para un tema como el trae en su cabeza. 

—¿Puedo hablar contigo de algo?

 _Dios_ , no sabe reconfortar a gente y mucho menos tratar con Tsukishima. Gira su cabeza un poco y mira hacia atrás en el pasillo, la luz del salón ilumina un poco la estancia y es capaz de ver las piernas de Yamaguchi, ahora sentado en uno de los sillones, si no se equivoca. Suelta un suspiro, que en realidad suena más como un bufido condenado y asiente con la cabeza. 

Tsukishima se mete de nuevo en el lavabo y Kageyama le sigue. Se sienta despacio en la tapa del retrete y deja las muletas a un lado, puesto que si van a entablar una conversación más le vale no estar de pie. Tsukishima, sin embargo, apoya su cadera en el lavamanos y se cruza de brazos. 

—No es por ofenderte o algo, pero —la conversación no empieza bien, piensa Kageyama, y se teme lo peor. —¿qué te llevó a ponerle los cuernos a Hinata? 

La infidelidad de Kageyama ha sido un tema tabú, pero a su vez recurrente, en la amistad de todos estos chicos a lo largo de los años. Nunca pudo hablar con Hinata después de ello y la situación no se arregló hasta que pasó mucho tiempo. Y también tuvieron que pasar otras muchas cosas. Aunque a estas alturas, Kageyama pensaba que lo habrían dejado atrás. 

—¿A qué viene eso? —Kageyama se molesta cada vez que lo mencionan. Lo acepta, sabe que la cagó y entiende que todo el mundo lo recuerde como si hubiese sucedido ayer, supone que es una de esas típicas cosas que _nunca_ se olvidan. Sin embargo, esto no quita el hecho de que le enfade el que Tsukishima lo utilize para burlarse de él. 

¿No estaba llorando hasta hace un momento? ¿Es esta alguna de las abusivas maneras de Tsukishima de volver a su habitual estado de ánimo? 

Sin embargo, Tsukishima levanta las manos desprendiéndose de la culpabilidad. 

—No te estoy echando nada en cara —dice entonces. Baja sus manos, volviendo a cruzarlas y esquiva su mirada. —Solo quiero saber qué pasó para que dejases de querer a Hinata. 

Había alguna que otra vez que a Kageyama le costaba captar el ambiente o algunas indirectas. Tardó cerca de un año en darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Hinata durante su adolescencia. Luego, están las veces en las que Kageyama lee a la perfección la situación a su alrededor, como cuando se reencontró con Yamaguchi hacía unos años y sabía que quería besar al chico. 

Hay veces y veces, y está es una en las que todo se encuentra en alto y claro. 

—¿Crees que Kuroo te está siendo infiel? —Tantea Kageyama, bastante sorprendido con su propia deducción, y aún más con la expresión que Tsukishima hace, como si acabase de ser pillado asesinando a alguien. —Lo haces. 

Escucha, con el ruido de la música y las voces de fondo, a Tsukishima tragar saliva con fuerza. Sus dedos largos y finos se aprietan en su brazo y su mirada está clavada en el yeso de Kageyama, incapaz de mirar a otro lado.

Si alguien pide la opinión de Kageyama sobre esto, él dirá que es _imposible_ que Kuroo le ponga los cuernos a Tsukishima. Llevan juntos desde el instituto, fueron el primer amor el uno del otro, están casados y hasta han formado una familia.

Una cosa es la situación de Kageyama e Hinata. Él era joven, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y no sabía como manejarlas. Y otra es la de Kuroo y Tsukishima, quienes son dos adultos maduros y responsables, y que, _joder_ , tienen un hijo. 

Son una familia.

—¿Estás seguro?

Tsukishima asiente con la cabeza levemente y todavía mirando al suelo, murmura: —Con una de sus alumnas, al parecer. El otro día Keiji los vio juntos cerca del metro y... —Pausa y saca un teléfono en su bolsillo, tiene una extravagante funda con el dibujo de un gato rojo y Kageyama adivina con facilidad que le pertenece a Kuroo. —Le acaba de llamar.

No es usual que una niña de instituto llame a su profesor de química un viernes a las doce de la noche, por mucho que no entendiese la materia. Kageyama está intentando imaginar un mundo en el que Kuroo es capaz de ser infiel a su marido con una de sus alumnas, no se lo cree.

—A lo mejor es un error —decide decir entonces. No es que no crea la palabra de Tsukishima, o la de Akaashi, sino que ve realmente imposible que Kuroo haga algo así. 

Después de todo lo que ha pasado, del cómo se puso Kuroo cuando se enteró de lo suyo, no es probable que él hubiese cometido los mismos errores. 

Tsukishima no contesta y Kageyama piensa otra cosa que decir. 

—Yo nunca dejé de querer a Hinata. —Tsukishima mira genuinamente sorprendido al chico en frente de él. Ha levantado su cabeza y ahora se miran a los ojos. Tsukishima tiene una capa brillante en los suyos y amenaza en echarse a llorar, de nuevo, en cualquier momento. Kageyama respira con fuerza llenando sus pulmones, preparándose para continuar hablando. —Lo sigo queriendo, es mi amigo, a fin de cuentas, y siempre lo ha sido. —No miente, él ya se lo ha dicho a Hinata, cuando llegó el tiempo de dar explicaciones. —Me sentía solo, supongo. No veía a Hinata tanto como me hubiese gustado y lo de mi familia todavía era algo reciente —continúa y por primera vez, cree él, en todo el tiempo que lleva siendo amigo de Tsukishima, es capaz de explicar sus acciones sin ser interrumpido con sus desafiantes comentarios. —No estuvo bien. 

No, no lo estuvo. Como ha dicho, una de sus peores decisiones. 

—Ni siquiera conocía a la chica, sabes. Los europeos son muy diferentes a nosotros y ella me vino hablando en un dudoso inglés, y entonces simplemente ocurrió. —Se encoge de hombros y otro suspiro escapa de entre sus resecos labios. —A la mañana siguiente me despierto con las fotos circulando por Internet y la llamada de Hinata en la que Kuroo jura romperme las piernas.

Irónico, se dice, mirando su pierna rota. Tsukishima sonríe levemente por ello, ya que le resulta divertido que toda la situación haya dado un giro de esta manera. 

—Habla con Kuroo-san. Hinata y yo no lo hacíamos demasiado y fue uno de nuestros mayores problemas, por encima de todo lo demás. Y dudo que Kuroo-san sea de _esa_ manera, así que...

Es interrumpido, entonces, por la puerta del baño abriéndose repentinamente. Bokuto ha entrado sin llamar, no tiene camiseta y está empapado en sudor, o quizás es solo cerveza. Suelta un grito de sorpresa al encontrar a Tsukishima y Kageyama, y su cara cambia rápidamente a una expresión alegre.

—¡Confesiones en el baño! ¿Puedo contar mi secreto? 

Tsukishima pone los ojos en blanco antes de, siquiera, el chico hable. Bokuto se vuelve a reír y acerca su cuerpo al de su amigo, pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros y comenzando a contar alguna loca historia que tuviese que ver con él ocultándole algo roto a Akaashi. 

Los tres se quedan ahí durante algunos minutos, hasta que Kageyama finalmente los hecha para poder utilizar el baño. Y cuando sale de nuevo al salón, Kuroo está estrechando entre sus brazos a Tsukishima, y Yamaguchi está bebiendo con Hinata. Hace una mueca, al parecer tendrán que irse a casa en taxi.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, es sólo lo que Tsukishima cree vale. Nadie sabe si es cierto o no. Amo a Kuroo, amo el drama, y si antes el malo era Kageyama, ahora lo es Kuroo (?).
> 
> Btw, amo las escenas paralelas y he intentado poner uno en esta historieta: Kageyama y Tsukishima hablando en el baño de este último como Atsumu e Hinata en Y ojalá me lo des. Espero que os deis cuenta je xd
> 
> Lo siento, muchas gracias por leer y besos para todos!<3


End file.
